1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens constructed by two lens groups. The present invention can be utilized in a zoom lens for taking a photograph in a lens shutter camera and a zoom lens for a video camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a zoom lens having a high magnification has been arranged in a lens shutter camera and a video camera. It is desirable to provide a high magnification equal to 2.5 times or more for the zoom lens disposed in the lens shutter camera and the video camera.
Japanese Patent Application Laying Open (KOKAI) No. 2-50118 shows a zoom lens constructed by two lens groups and having a zoom ratio equal to 2.5 times or more. This zoom lens has a simplified zooming mechanism and is cheaply manufactured. However, this zoom lens is constructed by many lenses such as ten or eleven lenses and a back focus is extremely short. Therefore, a lens near an image face is large-sized and no zoom lens can be made compact.